


Nadmierna opiekuńczość

by TiradaCheo



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: One-Shot, irracjonalny atak paniki, komedia?, wspomnienie o nadprzyrodzonych zdolnościach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo
Summary: Anxiety wraca do pokoju zmęczony spędzaniem czasu z resztą części osobowości Thomasa. Ale coś tutaj nie jest dokładnie tak jak powinno być...Nie ma tu żadnego paringu, może jeśli ktoś by się uparł to prinxiety. Ale to naprawdę trzeba by mieć dużo samozaparcia.





	Nadmierna opiekuńczość

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Overly Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795064) by [TiradaCheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo)



> Gdyby komuś wygodniej byłoby czytać na wattpadzie:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/117340717-nadmierna-opieku%C5%84czo%C5%9B%C4%87-thomas-sanders-sanders

Anxiety zerwał się z podłogi i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Miał już dosyć socjalizowania się z resztą. Zmęczył się tym.

Na początku nie było tak źle. Siedział sobie spokojnie na kanapie przeglądając coś na telefonie i nikomu nie wadząc. Potem przyszedł Morality. Ok. Chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, ale widać było, że Patton aż wyrywa się, żeby coś powiedzieć. Aż dziw było, że nie zaczął gadać od razu jak wszedł. Chociaż moment w którym Anxiety spojrzał na niego najwidoczniej uznał za przyzwolenie, bo zaczął mówić. Lub po prostu nie chciał przerywać i czekał aż Anxiety zwróci na niego uwagę. Morality zwyczajnie nie dało się ignorować na dłuższą metę, wymagałoby to zbyt dużo samozaparcia i nieczułości.

\- Anxiety… - zaczął z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Ta?

\- Jesteś teraz zajęty? – Patton cały czas się szczerzył.

\- E… nie? – Anxiety zawahał się.

\- Świetnie! – i to oświadczając wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Jednak Anxiety nie musiał się długo zastanawiać dokąd podążyła moralna osobowość, bo zaraz Morality wrócił wraz z Princem.

I zaczęło się darcie kotów.

Znaczy, dokładniej to wydzieranie. Patton i Roman przynieśli stosy gazet ze zdjęciami małych puchatych zwierzątek. Morality stwierdził, że są mu potrzebne zdjęcia kotów i to nie wycięte, tylko ostrożnie wydarte i że chce żeby mu pomogli się tym zająć. Anxiety nie miał pojęcia po co Morality te zdjęcia i dlaczego nie mogą użyć nożyczek, ale wolał nie pytać. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że nawet gdyby zapytał, to odpowiedź nie miałaby za wiele sensu lub w ogóle by jej nie dostał. Morality był bardzo dobry w unikaniu udzielania odpowiedzi na pytania na które nie chciał odpowiadać.

Minęło im trochę czasu na wspólnym wydzieraniu kotków i sporadycznie jakiś innych zwierzątek, które Patton uznał za potrzebne. Ale i tak wszystko musiało się oczywiście skończyć draką. Draką.

Do pokoju wpadła średniej wielkości biało-czarna długowłosa suczka. Kundelek, którym Thomas zgodził się zaopiekować na czas, gdy jej właściciele pojechali z ważną wizytą do rodziny. Oczywiście jej fizyczna forma znajdowała się poza tym terenem, była w prawdziwym domu Thomasa. Ale fakt, że mieszkał razem z nią odbił się na przestrzeni myślowej w taki sposób, że jego części osobowości również musiały zajmować się psem aż do momentu, gdy właściciele się po niego zgłoszą.         

Draka rzuciła się na Anxiety, który wcześniej zjechał z kanapy i siedział na podłodze, więc był idealnie w zasięgu lizania. Został przygnieciony przez niewielką, lecz ciężką kulkę miłości i entuzjazmu. Nie mógł nawet liczyć na pomoc od strony pozostałych dwóch osobowości, ponieważ tylko przyglądali mu się z rozbawieniem.

W końcu, po dłuższych bojach (wliczających drapanie po brzuchu i mizianie) Anxiety udało się odsunąć Drakę od swojej twarzy. Co gorsza, nie mógł być nawet na nią zły, bo to było zwyczajnie niemożliwe. Była za słodka. Ale miał dość. Teraz potrzebował tylko wymówki…

\- Widzę, że znalazłeś sobie damę serca. Jestem zazdrosny – zaśmiał się Prince.

\- Zamknij się Princey – warknął Anxiety i tym sposobem mógł przez nikogo niezatrzymywany wycofać się do swojego pokoju.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy znalazł się w progu. Podczas wydzieranek nie odważył się zagaić ani Pattona ani Romana. Nawet gdy pytali go o coś, starał się odpowiadać monosylabami. Nie żeby miał coś do tej dwójki, zwyczajnie wiedział, że gdy pozwoli sobie na swobodną rozmowę, to ostatecznie skończy się to kłótnią z Princem. Nieważne jaki był temat, zazwyczaj kończyło się to ostrą wymianą zdań. Bycie osobowościami z przeciwnych biegunów zobowiązywało. Nie miał ochoty psuć humoru Morality. Oni zapewne by się nieźle bawili, ale zepsułoby to atmosferę, którą udało się stworzyć Pattonowi.

Wszedł do ciemnego pokoju, a drzwi zamknęły się za nim. Same. Zaraz spojrzał w ich stronę. Mógłby przysiąc, że ich nie dotknął. Z pewnością to był tylko przeciąg. Zdecydowanie. Nieważne, że wszystkie okna w pokoju były zamknięte i zasłonięte przez ciężkie ciemne zasłony. To musiał być przeciąg, prawda? Lub Logic czy ktoś inny przypadkiem zatrzasnął drzwi. Otwierające się do środka.

Anxiety starał się utrzymać własne lęki pod kontrolą i myśleć w tej sytuacji pozytywnie jak wszyscy mu uparcie powtarzali, ale to niewiele pomogło. Jego wewnętrzny niepokój kazał mu rozejrzeć się czujnie i spiąć mięśnie w razie potrzeby nagłej ucieczki. Może się uda i ucieknie w razie jakby co, zamiast zamrzeć w miejscu.

Wszystko wydawało się w porządku, tylko… Było trochę duszno. Trudno się dziwić, był przecież ubrany w swoją nieodłączną bluzę, a tu nie było dostępu powietrza…

Lekki, zimny wiaterek owiał mu twarz. Było to nawet przyjemne. Zamknął oczy rozkoszując się uczuciem, ale zaraz je otworzył. Wiatr. Natychmiast podszedł do okna i odsłonił jedną z zasłon. Okno było uchylone. Jak?!

Dobra, zdecydowanie działo się tutaj coś dziwnego. Anxiety powoli zasunął zasłonę i niepewnie odsunął się od okna. Rzucając szybkie spojrzenia w każdy kąt pokoju (w tym kilkukrotnie w stronę szafy), usiadł na łóżku.

Może nie będzie tak źle…? A może jednak spędzi dzisiaj noc gdzie indziej? Tak dla bezpieczeństwa. Zawahał się. Tylko gdzie? W pokoju wspólnym? To byłby nawet niezły pomysł, ale tam posłanie miała Draka. Suczka była bardzo towarzyskim psem, ale wolał nie zakłócać jej spokoju i stresować niepotrzebnie. Przecież to nie jej dom, same obce zapachy, z pewnością nocą wolała mieć trochę przerwy od tymczasowych właścicieli. A poza tym kanapa nie była najwygodniejszym miejscem do spędzenia nocy. No to co? Pójść do kogoś z pozostałej trójki? Niby mógłby to zrobić, ale jak niby się wytłumaczy? „Cześć, mogę tu spać? U mnie w pokoju straszy. Nie martw się, nie zajmę dużo miejsca.” Nie, to nie ma sensu. Chociaż pewnie na Logica by podziałało. Albo skończyło się serią pytań dotyczącą tego co dokładnie go straszy. Zapewne każdy z pozostałych słysząc taką wypowiedź chciałby poznać szczegóły. A tego nie chciał.

A może jednak mu się to wszystko wydawało? Lub przyśniło? Odpłynął? – Jego myśli zaczynały przybierać coraz bardziej błagalną formę. Naprawdę chciał się uspokoić, ale ta nieznośna, wszechogarniająca cisza nie pozwalała na skupienie się na czymkolwiek innym! Pewnego dnia spróbował wytłumić sobie pokój domowymi sposobami, żeby móc słuchać głośno muzyki i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi reszty. Udało się, tylko teraz płacił tym, że nie może skupiać się na odgłosach dochodzących zza ścian, skoro żadnych nie było.

Właśnie! Rozluźnił trochę ramiona, bo jak dotąd siedział jak na szpilkach. Włączy sobie muzykę i już będzie po problemie. Na pewno te wszystkie rzeczy, to był wytwór wyobraźni, która miała ostatnio tendencję do bycia o wiele bardziej wybujałą. Anxiety podejrzewał w tym winę Prince’a, ale jakoś nie mógł sobie tego udowodnić.

Usiadł wygodniej i w myślach już wybrał piosenkę, która na pewno w jakiś sposób zdoła go uspokoić. Już chciał wstać, gdy… Dokładnie ta piosenka zaczęła lecieć z załączonego radia.

 _Ono nie było wcześniej włączone… Nie, nie można tak myśleć, nie dopuszczaj do siebie paniki, to na pewno zbieg okoliczności, usiadłeś na pilocie…_ Pilot leżał obok radia, położony przyciskami do góry. Niczym nie przygnieciony. To przelało czarę.

Anxiety zerwał się na równe nogi. Nie miał zamiaru zostawać w tym pokoju ani minuty dłużej. Pokój był przeklęty! Na pewno! Lub zalęgł mu się tu jakiś duch, czy kij czort. Roman mógł przypadkiem jakiegoś sprowadzić ze strefy marzeń, cokolwiek. Nieważne. Ucieka stąd. Nie będzie tutaj spał, nawet jeśli ma to oznaczać nocowanie u Prince’a, które prawie na pewno skończy się serią kłótni lub czegokolwiek i żaden z nich nie da rady wypocząć. Zawsze to lepsze niż wysoko prawdopodobne opętanie!

Gdy tylko doszedł do tego wniosku, usłyszał klik zamka.

\- Nie – powiedział pod nosem. – Nie, nie, nie, nie nienienie, NIE! – podbiegł do drzwi, żeby sprawdzić czy podejrzenie było słuszne. A jakże. Drzwi były zamknięte na klucz. Którego nie posiadały. Żaden z nich posiadał zamykanego na klucz zamka w drzwiach od pokoju. Nie było możliwe, aby oddzielić się od pozostałych części osobowości bardziej niż drzwiami. Zamki zwyczajnie nie istniały, bo to oznaczałoby możliwość oddzielenia siebie lub zamknięcia kogoś kogo się nie chciało. Mózg nie mógł pozwolić sobie na takie rozłączanie głównych części osobowości. Wprowadziłoby to za dużo zamieszania.

A teraz co? Drzwi były zamknięte. Dokonało się niemożliwe, świetnie. Ten duch, urok, przeklęcie jest silniejsze niż podstawowe prawa rządzące na tym terenie! Anxiety już nie tyle czuł zbliżającą się panikę, co naprawdę panikował. Jak ma się teraz stąd wydostać?! Oknem? Nie da rady, nie ma pojęcia, czy przeżyłby taki upadek. Tym bardziej, że nie wie, czy osobowość może umrzeć od upadku z wysokości. Może? Czasami zapadali na przeziębienie, szczególnie dokuczało ono Logicowi w czasie zimowych miesięcy, ale czy zabicie się poprzez złamanie zbyt dużej ilości kości i wykrwawienia się jest możliwe? Wolał tego nie sprawdzać.

Spokojna muzyka pogłośniła się trochę. Wspaniale, i co jeszcze. Anxiety odszedł od drzwi i skulił się na środku pokoju. Próbował uspokoić oddech i przy okazji siebie. Przecież zamknięty pokój, to jeszcze nie taka tragedia. Może ktoś przyjdzie po niego i zauważy co się stało. Albo nie przyjdzie, nikt go nie znajdzie, zostanie zapomniany, umrze tutaj z głodu lub pragnienia, a jego szczątki zostaną obgryzione do szczętu przez roztocza i inne stworzenia żyjące w kurzu, w nim, w dywanach, wszędzie. Nikt nie przejmie się jego zniknięciem, za kilka lat znajdą przypadkiem jego szczątki, gdy będą chcieli powiększyć składzik i dojdą do wniosku, że jest jakimś zapomnianym szkieletem z pracowni anatomicznej.

Nagle usłyszał głośny szur. Zamarł w miejscu. Powoli, niczym w horrorach, obejrzał się za siebie. Jego łóżko przesunęło się spod ściany i stało tuż za nim. To już wykroczyło ponad wszelkie granice! Nie mógł nawet spokojnie skupić się na panice w tej konkretnej sytuacji, musiało dojść coś nowego, tak?! Wstał i wycofał się do drzwi na ślepo wymacując klamkę. Chcąc dać gdzieś ujście gotującej się w nim panice, zaczął szarpać klamkę z dziwną nadzieją, że może za dziesiątym lub dwudziestym razem zamek wypuści go na zewnątrz.

\- Anxiety? – usłyszał głos zza drzwi. Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł wszechogarniającą radość słysząc głos Prince’a.

\- O co chodzi – starał się, aby w jego głosie nie było słychać strachu. Niemal się udało, nie było słychać żadnych uczuć ani intonacji.

\- Stało się coś? Dlaczego szarpiesz za klamkę?

\- Jak mógłbyś się zapewne domyślić, szarpię za klamkę, bo mam zamknięte drzwi. A są zamknięte, ponieważ mój pokój został dosłownie przeklęty lub opętany i mnie uwięził. A teraz wydostań mnie stąd! – Pod koniec krzyku głos mu się załamał.

\- Jeśli chcesz mojej pomocy, to nie warcz na mnie – Prince brzmiał na urażonego. Tylko tego brakowało.

\- Princey, nie wystawiaj mojej cierpliwości na próbę, bo po śmierci będę cię nawiedzał.

\- Jasne, jasne – Roman zrezygnował z kontynuowania rozmowy, tylko wziął głęboki oddech i odszedł kilka kroków, przygotowując się do wyważenia drzwi. Po czym…

\- Zaraz. Przecież to niemożliwe.

\- Co?!

\- Nie możesz mnie nawiedzać po śmierci, bo oznaczałaby ona również śmierć Thomasa, czyli nas wszystkich.

\- PRINCEY!

\- Dobra, co się dzieje dzieciaki? Co tak hałasujecie? – Zza drzwi dobiegł wesoły głos Morality.

\- Anxiety zatrzasnął się w pokoju, więc chcę wyważyć drzwi.

\- Nie zatrzasnąłem się! One są zamknięte! Ten pokój jest do ch… - powstrzymał się. Co jak co, ale za drzwiami stał Morality, więc lepiej było trzymać język przy sobie. – Jest przeklęty!

\- Jak są zamknięte? Nie mają przecież zamka. Anxiety, najprawdopodobniej musiało ci się coś zaklinować w zawiasach – Niespodziewanie odezwał się Logic. Anxiety nawet nie wiedział, że tam był.

\- Słuchaj – przerwał, biorąc głęboki oddech. - Nic się nie zaklinowało, nie zatrzasnęło, tylko ten przeklęty pokój mnie więzi. Otwórzcie te drzwi. Jakkolwiek. – Szarpnął jeszcze parę razy klamką. Oczywiście drzwi pozostały zamknięte.

\- Słuchaj Anxiety, może powinieneś je potraktować delikatniej? – zaproponował Morality.

\- Chyba żartujesz.

\- Tak, nie sądzę, aby delikatniejsze potraktowanie drzwi, a dokładniej ich klamki mogło zaowocować ich otworzeniem.

\- Nie znacie się na drzwiowych uczuciach. Spójrzcie, na pewno się uda. – Morality chwycił za klamkę, a Anxiety odsunął się. Zamek ustąpił, ukazując mu całą trójkę stojącą na korytarzu. Zamarł na sekundę, po czym jak najszybciej wybiegł z pokoju. Zatrzymał się tylko dlatego, że Prince stał mu na drodze i go złapał.

\- Hej! Spokojnie, Anxiety – powiedział Roman, wypuszczając go z objęć.

\- Nie wracam tam!

\- Dlaczego dokładnie? – zapytał Logic, poprawiając okulary.

\- Jak już mówiłem, ten pokój jest przeklęty. Zaczął żyć własnym życiem! I mam nieodparte wrażenie, że – zwrócił twarz w stronę Prince’a – To Twoja Wina.

Roman w pierwszym odruchu chciał zaprzeczyć, ale zawahał się i zastanowił.

\- To możliwe… - zaczął, ale Anxiety nie pozwolił mu skończyć.

\- Wiedziałem! Chłopie, coś ty zrobił? Co ja ci zrobiłem? Dlaczego zdecydowałeś się przekląć mój pokój?

\- Nie chciałem go przeklinać! To było dobre zaklęcie, miało…

\- Dobre? Dobre?! Ten pokój mnie uwięził! Czy to według ciebie jest dobre? – Anxiety poważnie zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Prince przypadkiem go nie nienawidzi. Princey jest przecież częścią odpowiedzialną za kreatywność i ma zdolności aktorskie równe Thomasowi, więc może jest w stanie tak dobrze ukrywać nienawiść? Właśnie przyznał się do rzucenia zaklęcia, może naprawdę chciał się go pozbyć z okolicy, przynajmniej na jakiś czas…

\- Hej, hej, Anxiety nie przesadzaj. Jestem pewien, że wszystko się wyjaśni. – Morality wyrwał go z podejrzliwych myśli.

\- Proszę, opowiedz nam, co dokładnie twój pokój zaczął robić. – Logic popatrzył na Anxiety z zaciekawieniem czającym się gdzieś w głębi oczu. Nawet jeśli by się chciał tego wyprzeć, to każdy z nich i tak wiedział jak uwielbiał poszerzać swoją wiedzę i poznawać nowe fakty, które mógłby połączyć i dojść po nich do przyczyny. Dlatego też Prince zrezygnował z próby tłumaczenia jak miałoby działać zaklęcie, tylko pozwolił swojemu przeciwieństwu mówić.

Już będąc nieco spokojniejszym, Anxiety mógł po kolei wytłumaczyć co się działo. Zdecydował się pominąć większość konkluzji podyktowanych paniką i streścił całą sytuację w kilkunastu zdaniach.

\- Zaraz, a co dokładnie pomyślałeś, gdy zamknęły się drzwi? – zapytał Logan, gdy skończył.

Anxiety spojrzał na niego, starannie unikając oczu Romana.

\- Chyba że nie będę spał w tym pokoju i że w desperacji mogę iść spać nawet do Prince’a chociaż może się to skończyć źle?

\- Ojej! – pisnął Morality.

Cała reszta spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- No co? – mruknął Anxiety.

\- To urocze!

\- Co? – Tutaj wtrącił się Logan.

\- Anxiety! Twój pokój się o ciebie troszczy! – powiedział to tak, jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem. - To kochane. Chciał ci wyświadczyć przysługę, uspokoić, zapewnić dostęp świeżego powietrza i powstrzymać od niedostatecznie przemyślanej decyzji o miejscu odpoczynku!

\- To by się nawet zgadzało z działaniem zaklęcia – dodał Roman. – Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie ono mieć taki zasięg i że efekt wpłynie jedynie na twój pokój.

\- Princey. Napraw to.

\- Dlaczego? To naprawdę urocze, że twój pokój tak o ciebie dba – Prince nie mógł odpuścić okazji, żeby się trochę podroczyć.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? Nie słyszałeś kiedyś o pojęciu: „nadmierna opiekuńczość”? To jest niezdrowe. Cofnij działanie tego zaklęcia. Preferuję, gdy moje meble nie decydują się mnie pocieszać.

\- Przecież mógłbyś się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Anxiety zmroził go spojrzeniem. Romanowi przeszły ciarki po plecach.

\- HAU! – Draka wbiegła między nich merdając wesoło ogonem. Morality zaraz zaczął ją głaskać, a Anxiety bezmyślnie poklepał ją po głowie.

\- Nie mógłbym. Idę z Draką na spacer, a ty w tym czasie zamień mój pokój z powrotem w nieożywiony byt.

Schylił się, pozwalając się polizać po twarzy (chociaż starał się, aby Draka nie zlizała jego cieni) i zwrócił na siebie uwagę suczki, aby go słuchała. Poszli w stronę salonu.

\- Nie myślicie, że Anxiety wspaniale się z nią dogaduje? – zapytał Morality. Ciężko było się nie zgodzić, więc Prince i Logic tylko kiwnęli głowami. Następnie, choć nikt nic nie powiedział, każdy rozszedł się do swoich zajęć. Roman znaleźć przeciwzaklęcie, Logic do pokoju, a Morality do ozdabiania jakiś kartek wydartymi kotkami. Do czegokolwiek to miało służyć.

**Author's Note:**

> ISTOTNE: Oto wezwanie-anons do dzikich polskich Fandersów! Jesteście? Gdzie? Proszę, odezwijcie się! Szukamy was, chcemy pofangirolować również w naszym ojczystym języku, nie tylko po angielsku. Proszę, dajcie znać, że istniejecie! (Waszego istnienia jesteśmy pewne.) – Grupka zdesperowanych Fandersów szukających rodziny


End file.
